Rejected?
by zgirlforever
Summary: Valentines Day is tomorrow, and Sierra finally works up the nerve to ask her crush. Does he reject her? Basically yes, but indirectly. (This happened to me, and I had to write about it in order to make me feel better.)


** Rejected?**

* * *

Sierra was so ecstatic. Finally she had the courage to ask someone to be her valentine. The whole lunch period she was excitedly telling her friends exactly what would happen when she asked her crush the question.

"He'll just be like, Of course I'll be your valentine, I've been crushing on you this whole time!" Beth told her tall friend happily. "And then the flowers will float all over out of nowhere and all the cute things will happen!" Katie nodded in approval.

"Yeah! Then the fireworks will explode outside and you'll live happily ever after!" Lindsay gushed, thinking about her favorite fairy tale, _Sleeping Beauty._

Bridgette, being the sensible one of the girls, looked at Sierra chidely. "He could already have someone else, you know. So be happy and everything, but don't get your hopes up!"

Sierra sighed a bit, but brightened quickly after. "Maybe you're right, Bridgette. And maybe your wrong. But I still have to try, because trying things is the only way to know how they'll end up." Beth hugged Sierra, and she grinned. "Sierra, this is why you're so sweet. You always are optimistic, even when things can go wrong. Anyway, who's up for making valentine boxes after school?" All the girls smiled acceptingly to the plan, and off they went to their next class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sierra was waiting for Beth to come out of science. "Hey, Sierra!" Beth spoke as they walked to their side-by-side lockers. "So, did you do it yet?" Beth whispered in Sierra's ear. Sierra shook her head. "I think I should text him, I'm too scared to ask him in person." Beth nodded, knowing where she was coming from.

"I know, but don't chicken out! I got my valentine by asking him, and you know how freaked I can get once it comes to boys. I'm counting on you to tell me how he answers!" Beth told her friend as she got up to leave. "Ooookay, I will. See you tomorrow!" Sierra waved to her short friend as she walked outside. Going to her house, Sierra texted her crush and asked him to be her valentine the best way she could:

_Hi! I was just wondering if you had a valentine for tomorrow. If you do, it's no problem, but if you don't, will you be mine? No pressure on anything, but text me back with an answer soon!_

_Smiling, Sierra sent her message. I hope he says yes,_ She thought contentedly_. I'd be so sad if he said no.  
_

Walking into her empty house, Sierra got to work on her Valentines Day box. Filling it with candy from her stash, she decorated with a fierce will in mind. _This box will be perfect! _Sierra grinned, while putting a red bow on her finished box. Happy with the results, Sierra sat the box on the top of the refrigerator and went to finish her school homework. Finally finishing at six o'clock, she went to check her vibrating phone. _Ahhh! _Sierra smiled largely. _He replied! _

After opening her phone and getting to the text, her heart nearly stopped.

_Sorry, _the text said. _I already have one. I'll see you tomorrow._

Sierra fought back the tears poking at the edges of her eyes. _He already...has one? _Sierra thought, sad and confused. _Well, the answer's here... _Sierra thought sadly and texted her friends. Getting a call from Beth almost immediately after, she answered quickly. "Hello?" Sierra called. "Hey Sierra! So, what did he say?"

"The exact words: Sorry, I already have one. See you tomorrow." Sierra spoke glumly.

"Aw, well, it's not a no!" Beth said, trying to cheer Sierra up.

"I thank you for being optimistic Beth, but it's a no." Sierra replied, smiling slightly from the nice gesture.

"Well, you **could** ask someone else." Beth told Sierra with a gleeful tone.

Sierra thought for a second. "I shouldn't do that. It's not like anyone is just gonna go up in ecstasy when I ask them to be my Valentine. Who would I even ask?"

"I think you know," Beth stated easily.

"So, you're telling me to ask_ Noah _to be my valentine? That's kinda funny, but we have a friendship-like relationship I don't want to weird out."

"Aw, well once his valentine dumps him, he'll be sorry that he ever said no." Beth told her friend happily.

Sierra couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh Beth, so many people underrate you and your funniness. So, who's your valentine anyway?"

Beth giggled. "It's Cameron Foster. He's such a sweetie! He's been texting me and asking about my favorite things all afternoon. I love this feeling! Oh! I have to go, Sierra. My parents are going out and they want me to babysit May May."

Sierra sighed happily. "Aw, alright. Thanks Beth, that helped me feel a lot better, but I think I'll still be sad tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Beth assured her. "You'll be fine, and you're amazing."

Sierra smiled widely. "Like I said, so many underrate you. Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow. Byeas!"

"Bye!" Beth replied and the phone line clicked.

* * *

Sierra sighed a bit and lay down on her bed, thinking deeply. "I guess there's always another time, then." Sierra spoke to herself. I still want to know though, who **is** his valentine?

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. The inspiration for this story is all real life. This happened to me, and writing it out makes me feel better. Slightly. Anywho, have a happy Valentines day everyone! The only thing I can say I'm looking forward to tomorrow is my friends, and the candy. Oh, the candy. I love candy, in case you haven't noticed. XD  
Okay, I'm done talking now. Review this story, it'll make me smile :).

(P.S. Take a guess on who Sierra's crush is...I bet you will figure it out. :)

(In case you're wondering, my characterization for this story is like who in Total Drama resembles who in my life. I'm obviously Sierra, my underrated, smart friend is Beth, my friend-type ex boyfriend is Noah, and my crush is Cody.)


End file.
